Święty Płomień/Źródło
Święty Płomień (znany także jako Płomień Magii, Źródło Wszelkiego Zła lub po prostu Źródło) jest starożytnym, pierwotnym źródłem mocy, który jest w rzeczywistości źródłem samej wszelkiej magii. Fiona Callahan miała za zadanie chronić go, zadanie, które dało jej nieśmiertelność, jak również jej wygnanie do Tartaru przez Starsze, kiedy dołączyła do Sarkany. Załączniki Znani Właściciele *Fiona Callahan † (Opiekunka Świętego Płomienia; dawniej) *Macy Vaughn (wzięła na siebie moc Źródła; zrezygnowała) Efekty ;Moce podstawowe *'Rzucanie zaklęcia:' Moc zmieniania i kontrolowania wydarzeń poprzez użycie inkantacji. ;Moce aktywne *'Zaawansowane spopielanie:' Zdolność spontanicznego spowodowania spalenia istoty w kulę ognia. Po staniu się Źródłem Wszelkiego Zła, Macy użyła tej demonicznej mocy, by unicestwić Alastora. *'Blaknięcie:' Zdolność teleportowania się poprzez błysk lub zanik światła.Moce Macy **'Zdalne blaknięcie:' Zdolność teleportowania innych istot bez potrzeby fizycznego dotknięcia ich. Macy była w stanie teleportować swoje siostry i Harry'ego bez potrzeby dotykania ich po staniu się Źródłem. Była także w stanie teleportować branzoletkę Mel i laskę Maggie z powrotem do nich. *'Wypaczanie z rzeczywistości:' Zdolność wypaczania rzeczywistości na kosmiczną skalę. Macy wypaczyła rzeczywistość, by upewnić się, że Niko będzie w porządku, wymazała wspomnienia śmiertelnych i sprawiła, że oni myśleli, że to wszystko było snem po staniu się Źródłem. Macy mogła również użyć jej mocy, by na nowo napisać historię, tworząc kilka różnych lini czasowych.Red Rain *'Telekineza:' Zdolność poruszania obiektami i osobami z samym umysłem. **'Zaawansowana Telekineza:' Po przyjęciu Świętego Płomienia, moce telekinetyczne Macy były wysoko wrażliwie i zwiększone. **'Podmuchy energii:' Zdolność projektowania podmuchów telekinetycznej energii. *'Zmartwychwstanie:' Zdolność sprowadzenia zmarłych z powrotem do życia. Macy użyła tej mocy, by sprowadzić Galvina z powrotem do życia po staniu się Źródłem. *'Wyczuwanie': Zdolność ustalenia lokalizacji i statusu innych istot. Po wzięciu na siebie mocy Źródła, Macy była w stanie wyczuć, że Harry Greenwood był w pobliżu, zanim zdążył nawet zapukać do jej drzwi. *'Telepatia': Zdolność czytania myśli innych. *'Aerokineza:' Zdolność manipulowania powietrzem. Macy użyła tej mocy, by stworzyć trąbę powietrzną wokół siebie i wysłać swoje siostry do latania wokół strychu. *'Dezintegracja': Zdolność dezintegracji obiektów w nicość. Macy była wystarczająco potężna, by zniszczyć Graniastosłup Dusz, artefakt, który był nie do pomyślenia, by go zniszczyć. ;Moce nieaktywne *'Nieśmiertelność:' Zdolność życia potencjalnym życiem wiecznym. Jako Opiekunka Świętego Płomienia, Fiona była nieśmiertelna. Zostało zauważone, że ona również nie mogła zostać zabita, lub co najmniej nie łatwo, ponieważ Starsze musiały wysłać ją do Tartaru w celu pozbycia się jej, i Oczarowane musiały odrzeć ją z tej mocy w celu bycia w stanie radzenia sobie z nią. Jako Źródło Wszelkiego Zła, Macy stała się nieśmiertelna. **'Zwiększona trwałość:' Zdolność wytrzymania fizycznej i/lub magicznej krzywdy, która w innym wypadku byłaby śmiertelna. Nieśmiertelność Fiony uczyniła ją odporną na efekt Gromów śmierci, jak poświadczono, kiedy jej własny grom śmierci został odbity z powrotem na nią. Pojawienia się Drobnostki *Sarah Jeffery ujawniła w wywiadzie na Comic-Con, że Źródło będzie złem, któremu siostry Vera idzą na przeciw w Sezonie 1. *W Jingle Hell, zostało powiedziane, że Źródłu brakuje fizycznej skorupy w tamtej chwili lub on przybywa w magicznej hibernacji, ponieważ Alastor stwierdził: "Źródło opęta demona…". **W Source Material, stało się jasne, że ten Płomień i Źródło są tą samą rzeczą. Zarówno czarownice i demony dostają ich moc z tego samego miejsca. A to, czy jest dobre czy złe, zależy od tego, kto go posiada. *W komiksie opartym na oryginalnej serii, źródłem magii była mistyczna energia zwana Wszystkim. Wszystkie magiczne istoty posiadały kawałek tej energii, pozwalając im rozwijać moce aktywne. Nexus Wszystkiego był również największą koncentracją magii na świecie, łącząc Ziemię z innymi królestwami i dając niemal omnipotencję komukolwiek, kto ją kontrolował. *Święty Płomień może być zainspirowany Płomieniem Niezniszczalnym (znanym również jako Sekretny ogień) z Legendarium Tolkiena. *Zostało ujawnione przez Fionę, że zabicie obecnego naczynia Źródła zniszczyłoby sam Święty Płomień i również całą magię. Jednak ze względu na fakt, że Źródło daje jego gospodarzowi nieśmiertelność i zwiększoną trwałość, nie jest to łatwe zadanie do wykonania. Galeria Sacred Flame.jpg Drawing of the Flame-Source.gif Flame of magic.png Flame of magic1.png Book-semi-painting-the-sacred-flame.png The-book-of-the-sacred-flame.png The Source of All Evil.jpg|Macy Vaughn po wzięciu na siebie mocy X1080.jpg Zobacz także *Fiona Callahan *Macy Vaughn *Apokalipsa *Origin Dagger *Zaklęcie wzniecające Święty Płomień *Zaklęcie wyciągające Święty Płomień Odniesienia en:The Sacred Flame/The Source es:La Llama Sagrada/La Fuente fr:La Flamme Sacrée/La Source Kategoria:Terminy z Czarodziejki-Reboot Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Czarodziejki-Reboot Kategoria:Wpisy w Księdze Cieni Vera Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty